oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Full-Metal Assassins: Brotherhood
Bonds The Legendary Treasure left by Gol D. Roger is enough to attract anyone to sea, even a highly praised assassin. Poisoned by the sin of greed, the notorious assassin Daiki wishes nothing more than acquire the world's most legendary treasure in order to become the World's Richest Man, outclassing even the World Nobles. But even with his skill set, Daiki knows better than two challenge thousands of menacing of pirates, the world government, and many others alone. Formulating a plan to unite an elite crew of assassins, he begins his journey by locating an old friend. The is a vast place that would take multiple life-times to completely search. Fortunately, Daiki has multiple plugs that supply him with vast amount of information on the whereabouts of his . His sources have directed to the ; a several day trip for a man with no ship or crew. A ball of yarn, the size of a volleyball raced around the dark corners of the street in Kyuka Island. The ball of yarn attracted a human sized Feline that followed it through ends to ends, corners to corners, racing around as if it was the last thing on the planet. Two men intercepted the cat by burning the yarn as if to bring the Feline,from the world of his dreams to reality. Disappointed, the Feline stood up, balancing the weight of the body with its two hind legs, the Humanoid Cat, Taiga, the Cat , gave a sigh. This sigh, expressed of Taiga not only the disappointment of being brought down to reality, but also an relief of finishing up an important assignment. "Did you locate the target-nya ?" Taiga broke the silence approaching one of the two men, pure bred humans. One of them, who wore a gentlemanly attire spoke with a confident zeal, "Mission Accomplished, Nyao-sama". Taiga, more commonly referred to has "Nyao", was a name that brought fear in the Underworld. Their conversation was interrupted by an -looking figure. "Nyao-sama, We have unexpected guest present in the port." She spoke with voice as graceful as an Angel, her head down as if in front of a Divine Entity. "Who is she-nya ?" Was the only question, Taiga could muster, looking at the Serene Figure in front of him. The Gentlemen from earlier answered, with his confident face now wavered."She is Kinana, new recruit of the 11th Division and currently working as a Slave for the World Noble, Konan-sama." As if to require no further input,Taiga stopped him from further speaking anything, "Nya, an unexpected visitor you say, didn't we collect the schedule and bookings of all visitors here for the next three monthsnya ?" Taiga went into deep thoughts as Kinana the Harpy interrupted, "He is alone and appears to have no backup. His facial expressions scream of an hunt fir a an individual." The words impressed Taiga, "meow like you, Maybe meow must consider you to work as a Commander of the Trojan Pirates-nya, except you need to learn how to knock first nya, If he wants to search someone, its our job to help me nya, lets go meet him meow" Taiga spoke. As two other winged creatures came from the shadows grabbing the Trojan Captain by his shoulders and carried him towards the port, the other Two men followed him on what appeared to be gaseous moving platforms. Not the usual tactic of approach, but this was not a usual mission. Sometimes, in order to find a target, the best strategy is to let the target find you. Just as he, Taiga is another warrior of the shadows. Because of this, Daiki was certain that Taiga knew every square inch of this and was watching him. Therefore, instead of masking his presence and use the darkness as a cover, Daiki walked right to the center of town, hoodie not on, as if he were an open target. Walking to a tavern, a grin emerged on his face. "Alright ladies, who wants to have a good time!" he exclaimed, pointing at the bartender to start a tab for him. Suddenly all eyes were on him, just how he liked it. "It's a little quiet in here. Where are my musicians." Someone drunk responed, "He's on break today" "Well that just won't do." Daiked stated, walking over to the bartender. "You got a piano" "Yes sir" he replied, handing the supposed assassin the key and a glass of sake. "First round is on the house." "Thank you my good sir" Walking to the elegant instrument, he noticed all other conversation seized as everyone watched to see what Daiki was capable of producing. "Now it's been a while, so cut me some slack if I'm a little rusty." he spat as he sat down and unlocked it. Cracking his finger, he pressed a single key to make sure it was tuned. Those within the bar cheered in order to motivate him. He gulped the entire glass of sake and began. file:IMPOSSIBLE_REMIX_-_Pirates_of_the_Caribbean_Medley.ogg His fingers were moving faster than the eyes could follow. No one had heard anyone play in such a way. His jaw-dropping performance made the crowd roar, attracting many others to come in despite it being mid-day. Despite being an assassin for the majority of his life, Daiki has adopted some pretty unique skills outside of those that are used to kill a target. Playing the piano being one of them. Now he waits, its only a matter of moment till his target find him. Among all the uproar in the tavern, nobody noticed a furry cat present among the guest, closest to the bartender. The customer, absorbed in its sipping of the Deluxe Sake, had its sensitive years listening to every note produced by the showman. Taiga knew, for most parts, that he was already found by his target. This produced him no afterthoughts, as he wanted it to be that way. Walking towards the pianist, Taiga spoke in a soft voice, "So you came your to kill with you music nya ?". Proceeding, he threw a map with an X mark on a specific location, near the feet of the showman. "I hope you don't keep the Cat waiting," He said, then in a loud voice, he shouted, "My Deluxe Bill is on this performer-nya." Saying so, he vanished from the tavern. As hypothesized, his target emerged, noticing him the moment he walked in with the crowd, despite not displaying it. "He'll probably wanna talk in a more isolated space. The real question is how he's going to relay that location to me." he thought still putting on a show. To his disbelief, the feline assassin confronted him directly, leaving what appeared to be a map by his side. Not a moment later, he was gone and not a single person was phased by it, except for Daiki of course. With his plan proving to be a success, it was time to take his leave. Noticing a couple of other musicians enter as he was playing, he knew exactly what he had to do. Finishing his last song, he stood up and bowed. The crowd went wild, giving him a well deserved applause. "Thank you, thank you. You're all far to kind. I leave the show and my bill with these fine musicians." he shouted, disappearing without a trace before anyone could utter a word. At the peak of the town, the assassin sat opening up the map. "A forest...why is it always a forest" he grunted before commencing his expedition to the island's natural area. It took him a couple of minutes to reach his destination, wanting to survey the area to get a feel for his environment. Walking in foreign territory, his senses were on high alert. "Taiga...you were always the playful one. Let's see what game you have for me today." he thought, flipping his hoodie over his head as he drew close to the spot. Only a couple meters away, he walked in slowly not seeing anyone. "I came here rather quick, I hope to be showed the same courtesy." he yelled, waiting for someone or something to appear. Peace Candy Forest The pleas of the Assassin was replied by silence, as not even a single bug could muster courage to answer back. The bright sunny forest grew dark as if in reply to the Assassins cries. The Sky now covered with clouds that ranged variety of bright colors of the rainbow. From them, rained candy, of different varieties. Some of the candy were directed a few meters ahead of Daiki, as if for a dramatic reveal of the Feline Mink. "Sorry to keep nya waiting. I was waiting for this phenomenya." Taiga spoke as he took some candy in his paws, in order to have a taste of them. "Big Mom's pirates had a vacation here long time ago, thus explaining this weird weather." Taiga said as if he didn't want his childhood friend to be left in a puzzle. Looking at Daiki right in the eye, Taiga spoke in an authoritative voice, "So ? Who ordered my assassination ? I believe you are getting a worthy reward for my assassination ?" Category:Role-Plays